


Sturm und Drang

by Morefiercethanfire



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morefiercethanfire/pseuds/Morefiercethanfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy breaks Spike's CD. He's just a little bit upset over that..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Buffy walked into Giles' apartment with the intention of asking for the night off so she and the Scoobies could go to the Bronze. Then she heard the music. Or at least it sounded like music, she wasn't really sure it was. She walked over to the CD player and turned the music down. “Giles?” she called. “Anybody home?”

“He went to the Magic Box, somethin' about a book he special ordered,” Spike replied, sitting up when he heard the music dim, scowling as the rising cadence of _The Ride of the Valkyries_ faded almost into silence. “What the hell are you doin', Slayer?” he demanded.

“Forget that and tell me what the hell you're listening to and why you've got it loud enough to break glass,” she retorted.

“Listening to _Ride of the Valkyries_ , ain't I?” He replied. “Not that it's any of your business, really.”

“Sounds like a bunch of women screaming to me,” she grumbled.

“That's because it's in German you uneducated bint,” he snorted, getting up and walking over to the CD player. He reached for the volume knob only to have his hand slapped away. “Ow! What the hell did you do that for?” he yelled, pulling his hand back and rubbing it.

He reached for the player again, but again, his hand was slapped away. They repeated this multiple times until he couldn't take it anymore and slapped her hand in retaliation. The chip immediately fired and he pressed a hand against his forehead with a hiss of pain. “Fuck!”

“Serves you right,” Buffy said. Spike glared at her back as Buffy turned and walked into the kitchen to get herself a soda. “And I'm totally telling Giles that you stole his CD.”

Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, “Actually, that was mine.”

She studied him for a minute, then walked over to the player and retrieved the CD. “Well then, I hope you won't mind if I do this,” she said, holding the disc up and snapping it cleanly in half. “Oops,” she chirped, smiling sweetly as she let the two halves fall to the floor. “Sorry, Spike.”

Spike stared at her in disbelief. With a single flick of her wrist, she'd managed to destroy one of the few things he actually liked, one of the things that made being a bloody prisoner here bearable. “You... you just-”

“Get over it,” she snapped. “And tell Giles I'm Bronzing tonight when he gets back, okay?” Without bothering to look at him, she bounced out as though she hadn't just completely wrecked what little peace he had.

Spike slumped back in the chair, rage and misery battling over his features. He thought about all the things he was going to do to her once the chip was out, how he was going to hang her from the ceiling and ram red hot pokers through her body. Maybe he'd use her own stake on her, slam it deep inside and watch her- “Christ!” he screamed, his hand shooting up to his forehead as the chip fired. “I was only thinking!” he roared, writhing in pain as jolt after jolt of electricity zinged through his body.


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy bounced over to Willow and Xander's table with a great big smile on her face. Willow looked up and smiled at the sight of her friend in such a good mood and said, “Hey, Buffy! You're happier than usual today.”

“Yeah,” Xander added. “Like you've just won the lottery. So what gives, Buffster? You didn't just win the lottery, did you? Cause if you did, I'm seeing all sorts of celebratory goodness in our future.”

“I just won an argument with Spike,” she replied sounding very pleased with herself. “You should've been there- he was listening to this completely horrible music, and wouldn't turn it off when I asked. Like he even knows what good music is!” She snorted. “So I showed him.”

“Oh yeah?” Xander rubbed his hands together. “How'd you do that? A little push, a little dig about the neutered one? C'mon, Buff, share!”

“I broke his CD.” Buffy grinned. “It was great! He just sat there looking like I'd broken his favorite toy or something instead of some weird foreign screeching. I'm telling you, it was hilarious!”

Willow and Xander exchanged an uneasy look. Finally Willow said, “You know, that was kinda mean, Buffy.”

“Why? He's had it coming, you know that. It's not like he's been anything even approaching nice to any of us.”

“But still, that really didn't give you the right to-”

“Willow, whose side are you on? Spike's a vampire- an evil vampire- who, by the way, is our hostage, so he really doesn't have any rights, anyway. I still think I should stake him and get it over with, but Giles says we need him so I can't yet,” she muttered, a distinctly sulky look appearing on her face.

Xander cleared his throat. “Look, Buff, I'm as much a not-fan of the evil undead as you are, but breaking a guy's CD... that's kinda harsh, y'know?”

“Are you taking her side, too?” the Slayer demanded.

“Hey, not taking sides, here, just saying... music's pretty important for most guys, and doing something like that...” He shrugged. “It's just a little over the line, even if it is Spike.”

“Guys are pretty plugged into their music,” Willow added. “I mean, Oz always-” She bit her lip and looked away for a moment, her misery over the loss of the taciturn werewolf obvious. Finally she took a deep breath and said, “Maybe if you bought him another one...”

Buffy shook her head. “Get real! No way I'm spending what little money I have these days on a CD for the bleached asshole.” But she couldn't shake the nagging suspicion that her friends were right and she had crossed a line she shouldn't have crossed.

A song came on the speakers and they all went out onto the dance floor, and nobody said anything else about Spike and his broken CD for the rest of the night. But Buffy couldn't quite put it out of her mind, and on the way home, she found herself walking over to Elm Street and the music shop there instead of heading straight back to the dorm with Willow.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy looked down at the package in her hands, debating the wisdom of what she was about to do for the hundredth time before she finally raised her fist and pounded on the door in front of her. A sulky voice called out, “Come in.”

When she pushed the door open, Spike turned to look at her, glaring when he saw who it was. “Go away, Slayer. Done enough damage, haven't you?”

“I will, I promise, but first...” She sighed and thrust out the bag in her hand. “Here.”

Spike stared at the bag, not taking it immediately like she'd thought he would. “Right, then. What d'you want this time?”

“Why do you think I want anything?” she asked. “Look, just take the bag and I'll get out of your way, okay?”

The vampire eyed the bag with open suspicion. “What's in there, then? Not like you to be so keen on givin' me a prezzie, 'less you want somethin' an' you think I'm gonna say no.”

“I already told you, nothing!” He raised an eyebrow, and Buffy glared at him. “What's your problem, anyway? You don't even know how to accept it when somebody does something nice for you?”

“Not just anybody, now, are you, Slayer? An' it's been my experience that when someone up an' offers me somethin' out of the blue, they want somethin' from me.”

“Well, your experience is wrong!” she spat, before pulling up short as she realized what he'd just said. Did that mean he'd never gotten a gift just because someone liked him? Okay, it was Spike, but he'd been with that crazy hobag Drusilla for a billion and a half years, and she had to have shown him some kind of affection or done something nice for him, hadn't she? “Can't one mortal enemy get something for the other, just because?”

Spike snorted. “Not bloody likely, pet. Now, 'fess up or get out an' leave me alone.”

They glared at each other for a second, locked in a tense stalemate before Buffy looked away. “Look, I just... I felt bad about what happened with the CD earlier. I really didn't... I shouldn't have broken it. That was wrong, and I wanted to make up for it, okay?”

He studied her for a long moment, then finally took the bag out of her hands. Plastic rustled as he gave in and dug into it, and she had to hide a smile when he pulled the CD out, gaping openly at it. “Slayer, this is-”

“Yeah, whatever.” She shrugged. “I'm really not into that whole screaming music, but I figured if you had a new CD, you might not annoy Giles as much, and then he'll take it a little easier on me in training.”

Spike didn't answer right away, and as she turned to leave, he called after her, “Just so you know, this doesn't mean we're friends or anythin'.”

Buffy bit her cheek to hide a smile, then shot back, “Whatever- you know I hate you, Spike.”

“Yeah, I know,” he murmured, staring down at the glossy case as the door closed behind her.


End file.
